


The Faces in The Bedroom Corner

by MichaelchasingHeather



Category: Ghost Stories - Fandom, Real Ghost Sightings, Scary Stories - Fandom
Genre: Ghost Hidingout In Plan sight, Ghost spotting, Little Girl Sees Ghost, Other, Real Ghost Sightings/Stories, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelchasingHeather/pseuds/MichaelchasingHeather
Summary: A little girl sees a ghost of three men, she has never seen before. Their faces hang in her bedroom at night.





	The Faces in The Bedroom Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all!
> 
> This story may give you goosebumps, but I think it's okay for anyone to read.  
Teen and older.
> 
> This is a one-shot story on this story.
> 
> It's about my sister, and how she saw these men's, ghost like faces would hang in her bedroom in the corner wall. She said she don't know who the men were, and she had never seen them before. I was not born yet when this happen. My sister was around 8 or 9 years old when this happen.

Late at night, young, 10 year old, Kay Zornes sat in her bed, wide awake and staring at something in the corner of her bedroom. Hanging in the upper part of the corner was the faces of three men. She didn't know who the men were, or what was going on here. But, for some reason, their faces were faintly hanging in the corner of, what is now, her bedroom. 

Kay was frighten, and threw the covers up over her head. Peeking every now and then to see if the ghost faces had disappeared. No! They were still there. Hanging in the same spot as they always do. Every night. Kay raised back up the covers over her head. She must have fallen asleep, because when she woke up the next morning, the sun was shining. She looked from the window up to the upper left corner of the bedroom to see if the men's faces were still there. They were not there anymore. It seems the morning sun scares them away. 

Kay got out of bed, and went down stairs to go out and play outside in the sunlight for the day. As she came outside, her grandmother, Lois was talking to three men off to the left of her. Kay glanced over to look at her grandmother, as she looked at Kay. The three men looked at Kay as well. Kay let out a breath of fear. The three men...she had never seen them before in her life. Not even had she seen them around here, let alone around town. But, would a child notice such men? Yes! Kay was really observant of her surroundings. But, these three men she had never seen them before out in public before. Where had she seen them? Their faces before?...

Then it hit her...she had seen their faces in her room. The faces in the corner of her bedroom! 

Why their faces was showing as ghost in her bedroom, she was not sure. She had never seen them before. The was the first time she had "met" them. This was also the first time they had talked to her grandmother. She listen for a bit, about her grandmother wanting them to work on something on the house. But, Kay grew scared and quickly ran back into the house.

"Kay?" Her grandmother said after her, noticing the girl leaving so soon. As if something was wrong. "Hmm, maybe breakfast." Her grandmother dismissed it, and turned back to the three men. Maybe her mother, Fay had called her to eat or something.

"Mother," Kay ran into the kitchen screaming, "Those men..." She pointed out behind outside.

"Their here to talk to granny, honey." Fay said, fixing breakfast on the gas stoves. Keith, her younger brother was already eating breakfast. Fay checked the cooking, and turned to look at Kay, "They're talking to her about fixing something on the house." Lois was Fay's mother, Kay and Keith's grandmother.

"But, their faces..."

"Yes, they work in construction. They're okay. Its just dirt and stuff on their faces, honey. Nothing to be afraid of."

But, Kay was afraid of the men. Very afraid.

For later on that night, their faces hung in the corner of her bedroom. Again.

The men's, ghostly faces hung in the corner of her bedroom wall for a long time. Everytime they were here working on her grandmother's house, their faces would show in the corner of her bedroom wall.

Why?

Were they spirits? Or have bad spirits? The girl wasn't sure what was going on with these men. All the time, only at night, they're faces would hang in the corner of her bedroom.

Once when the men left is when their faces stopped hanging in her bedroom.

Kay tried to talk about it to her mother, but she didn't seem to know what to think. Fay knew the girl was not lying. Fay has had encounters too with ghost sightings.

Lois was fascinated with ghost! But, this is one she isn't sure about.

Did those men have something sinister in mind?

Or, were they just sinister themselves?

To this day, no one is sure what was going on with those men. Why they're faces hung in the granddaughter's bedroom.

But, there would be more ghost stories to tell.


End file.
